wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)/Gallery
Gallery HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence1.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence2.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence3.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence4.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence5.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles Logo AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpeg|Animated Wiggles HereComestheBigRedCartitlecard.jpeg|Title card HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence6.jpeg AnimatedGreg-2005.jpeg|Animated Greg AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpeg|Animated Anthony AnimatedMurray-2005.jpeg|Animated Murray AnimatedJeff-2005.jpeg|Animated Jeff HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence7.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence8.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence9.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence10.jpeg HereComesTheBigRedCaropeningsequence11.jpeg TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpeg|The Wiggles BigRedCar-2005Prologue.jpeg|Greg introducing the song: "Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpeg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpeg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCarPrologue.jpeg|Murray & Jeff BigRedCar-2006.jpeg|"Big Red Car" TheWigglesinSydney.jpeg|The Wiggles in Sydney TheUnforgottenWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags GregSingingBigRedCar-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyMascotsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesonANZACBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on ANZAC bridge TheWigglesontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on the Sydney Harbour bridge HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry File:BigRedCar(2006)29.png|The Wiggly Friends TheWiggles'NameonBackofBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' name on the back of the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar JeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregWakingJeffUp.jpeg|Greg waking Jeff up File:JeffWakingUpinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpeg|Jeff waking up GregandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpeg|Greg and Jeff WagstheDog-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition File:WagstheDog(2006)1.png File:WagstheDog(2006)2.png|Wags the Dog File:WagstheDog(2006)3.png|Murray, Jeff, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)4.png|Greg and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)5.png File:WagstheDog(2006)6.png File:WagstheDog(2006)7.png|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)8.png|Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)9.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)10.png|Anthony and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)11.png File:WagstheDog(2006)12.png File:WagstheDog(2006)13.png File:WagstheDog(2006)14.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WagstheDog(2006)15.png File:WagstheDog(2006)16.png File:WagstheDog(2006)17.png File:WagstheDog(2006)18.png File:WagstheDog(2006)19.png File:WagstheDog(2006)20.png File:WagstheDog(2006)21.png File:WagstheDog(2006)22.png File:WagstheDog(2006)23.png File:WagstheDog(2006)24.png File:WagstheDog(2006)25.png|Jeff, Wags, and Murray File:WagstheDog(2006)26.png File:WagstheDog(2006)27.png File:WagstheDog(2006)28.png|We can see a camera tripod on the far right. File:WagstheDog(2006)29.png File:WagstheDog(2006)30.png File:WagstheDog(2006)31.png File:WagstheDog(2006)32.png File:WagstheDog(2006)33.png File:WagstheDog(2006)34.png|Murray's foot disappearing because of the green screen ending File:WagstheDog(2006)35.png File:WagstheDog(2006)36.png File:WagstheDog(2006)37.png File:WagstheDog(2006)38.png File:WagstheDog(2006)39.png File:WagstheDog(2006)40.png|Murray, Greg, Wags, and Anthony File:WagstheDog(2006)41.png File:WagstheDog(2006)42.png File:WagstheDog(2006)43.png File:WagstheDog(2006)44.png FiveLittleJoeys-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Five Little Joeys" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing the drums FiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" AnthonyRapSingingFiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|Anthony rap singing Dr.MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dr. Murray GregandJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff and Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard RyanDeSaulnierinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ryan as a joey TheFiveLittleJoeysonWigglyTelephone.jpg|The five little joeys on Wiggly Telephone GregPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard CloudTransitioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Cloud transition DiDickiDoDum-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray and Clare MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray GreenCloversTransition.jpg|Green clovers transition DiDickiDoDum-2005.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" DainaDulinskas.jpg|Daina MollyDonohoe.jpg|Molly DorothyIrishDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing ClareFieldinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Clare RachaelWineburg.jpg|Rachael I'mACow-WigglyAnimation.jpg|I'm A Cow: Wiggly Animation CartoonCowSingingI'maCow.jpg|Cartoon cow singing CartoonMurrayDrinkingMilk.jpg|Murray drinking milk FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition DotheFlap-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Do the Flap" ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition DotheFlap-2005.jpg|"Do the Flap" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends DotheFlap-2005-2.jpg|Murray, Brett and Lucy DotheFlap-2005-3.jpg|Greg, Sam and Caterina CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums DorothyandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingDotheFlap-2005.jpg|Greg singing DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg|Jeff, Adrian and Ryan HenryandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Wags DotheFlap-2005-5.jpg|Anthony, Ben and Clare HenryandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing outback hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue2.jpg|Greg wearing cowboy hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue3.jpg|Murray wearing sailor hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue4.jpg|Anthony wearing marching hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue5.jpg|''"I love wearing my hat on my head."'' BalloonTransition.jpg|Balloon transition HatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|"Hat On My Head" GregSingingHatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing captain's hat MurrayWearingSwagman'sHat.jpg|Murray wearing swagman's hat HatOnMyHead-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music (Notice that Wags is wearing a cowboy hat.) GregWearingRaincoat.jpg|Greg wearing raincoat JeffWearingRaincoat.jpg|Jeff wearing raincoat HOMHDorothyplayingtambourine.jpg|Dorothy playing the tambourine in this song MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar BlueWiggleintheRing.jpg|"Blue Wiggle in the Ring" BrownGirlintheRing-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard BrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" TheWigglyDancersinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandLucyStuart.jpg|The Wiggles and Lucy Stuart CaterinainHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Caterina GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar AdrianQuinnellinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Adrian GregandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray Georgia'sSong-2005.jpg|"Georgia's Song" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingGeorgia'sSong-2005.jpg|Greg singing IWantToWearTheJacket-Prologue.jpg|Greg in life-jacket CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Captain Feathersword MicConway-AdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke HeReallyisaGoodBloke.jpg|''"He really is a good bloke."'' GeorgeinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Gallant George BennyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Benny Bandicoot CaterinainIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"We need another boat." LucyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"Our good friend Bill O'Reilly has a great boat that we can borrow." TheFriendlyPirateCrewinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|"Oh, really?" It'sSunnyToday-No,O'Reilly.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Big Red Boat Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony JeffandAnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFallingDowninHereComesTheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JeffandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword Jeff,AnthonyandAdmiralGoodbloke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke on the Big Red Boat CaptainFeatherswordandAdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke DaveinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Dave IWanttoWeartheJacket-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"I want to wear the jacket."'' IWantToWeartheJacket.jpg|"I Want to Wear the Jacket" CaptainFeatherswordSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew DapperDaveSinging.jpg|Dapper Dave singing AlfonsoPlayingPanGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing pan guitar IWanttoWeartheJacketGoof.jpg|A camera wire is seen. CaptainFeatherswordWearingAdmiralGoodblooke'sJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Admiral Goodblooke's jacket TheFriendlyPirateCrewBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew blowing Captain Feathersword down OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The S.S Feathersword OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDapperDave.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dapper Dave ThePirateGirls.jpg|The pirate girls ThePirateBoys.jpg|The pirate boys LynStuckeyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lyn NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina LucyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lucy AidoinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Aido LyninLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lyn GeorgeinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|George DaveinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Dave KristyTalbotinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Kristy ClarkyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Clarky KatherinePatrickinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Katherine BennyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Benny Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue2.jpg|Murray in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue3.jpg|Anthony in dancing outfit Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue4.jpg|Greg in dancing cape Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue5.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" GregandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|Greg singing BenMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ben Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing TheLandWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglesandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing LucyStuartinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lucy CaptainandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags and Captain SamandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamMoraninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam Moran ClareandCaterina.jpg|Clare and Caterina DorothyandGreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregandSaminHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Sam AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray SorryAgain-Prologue.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain Feathersword Benny,AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Benny, Alfonso and Elefterios ShoeInspectionDay.jpg|''"Here comes our one clean shoe!"'' CaptainandBennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Benny Benny'sShoe.jpg|Benny's shoe in soot BennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Benny SorryAgain-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' Alfonso'sShoe.jpg|Alfonso's clean shoe CaptainandAlfonsoinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Alfonso AlfonsoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Alfonso SorryAgain-SATWPrologue2.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' CaptainandElefteriosinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Elefterios Elefterios'Shoe.jpg|Elefterios' shoe untied ElefteriosinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Elefterios SorryAgain-SATWPrologue3.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' SorryAgain.jpg|"Sorry Again" CaptainFeatherswordSingingSorryAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheWigglesinSorryAgain.jpg|The Wiggles playing music MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki AnthonyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing tambourine Tambourine.jpg|Tambourine CaptainFeatherswordWhistling.jpg|Captain Feathersword whistling TheWigglesWhistling.jpg|The Wiggles whistling JeffPlayingAccordioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GallantGeorgePlayingUkulele.jpg|George playing ukulele PianoAccordion.jpg|Piano Accordion Henry'sDance-2005.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GregSingingHenry'sDance-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,HenryandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue File:HereComestheBigRedCar-ClosingScene.jpeg|Closing Scene File:AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue File:TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue File:MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue File:MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|Murray in epilogue File:HereCometheBigRedCarEpilouge2.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits1.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits2.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits3.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits4.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits5.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits6.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits7.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits8.jpeg|Murray's title File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits9.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits10.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits11.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits12.jpeg|Jeff's title File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits13.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits14.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits15.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits16.jpeg|Anthony's title File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits17.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits18.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits19.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits20.jpeg|Greg's title File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits21.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits22.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits23.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits24.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits25.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits26.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits27.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits28.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits29.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits30.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits31.jpeg|The credits File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits32.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits33.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits34.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits35.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits36.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits37.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits38.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits39.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits40.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits41.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits42.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits43.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits44.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits45.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits46.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits47.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits48.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits49.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits50.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits51.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits52.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits53.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits54.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits55.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits56.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits57.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits58.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits59.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits60.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits61.jpeg IMG_9366.jpg|Endboard Bonus Photos and Clips WagsTheDog-2005PrologueAlternateAngle.jpg|An alternate angle of the prologue of "Wags the Dog" Dorothy'sDanceParty(2005)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind The Scenes: "Dorothy's Dance Party" CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|Alternate song title for Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) I'mACow-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in deleted live-action scene Georgia'sSong-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-Original2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The S.S Feathersword DiDickiDoDum-2005AlternateVersion.jpg|Dorothy in alternate version of "Di Dicki Do Dum" DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about sleeping DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about washing hands DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about brushing teeth Trailer TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer1Version1.jpeg TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer2Version1.jpeg TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer3Version1.jpeg TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer1Version2.png TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer2Version2.png TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer3Version2.png Promo Pictures Slideshow DVD Photo Gallery Other DVD and VHS Gallery HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSFrontCover.jpeg|AUS VHS Cover HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSSpine.jpeg|Spine HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSBackCover.jpeg|AUS Back Cover HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSTape.jpeg|Tape HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSInlay.jpeg|AUS VHS Inlay HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSInsert.jpeg|Insert HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSInsertInlay.jpeg|Inside of the insert HereComestheBigRedCarAUSVHSInsertBack.jpeg|Back of the insert 38A0F0EB-4307-4762-B91A-3D1C999AE679.jpeg|Full AUS DVD Cover big.jpg|AUS Disc HereComesTheBigRedCarAUSDVDbooklet.png|Booklet HereComesTheBigRedCarAUSDVDbookletinside.png|Inside of the booklet DVD-The-Wiggles-Here-Comes-The-_57 (2).jpg|Spine HCTBRC-AltBack.jpg|Australian DVD Back Cover without the Roadshow Entertainment logo B5F6DCB9-E34E-4CC1-B62B-DB20A24CA82D.jpeg|AUS Disc without the Roadshow Entertainment logo The-Wiggles-2-Disc-Collection-Wigglywiggly-Xmas-big-Red-Car-_57.jpg|2010 re-release Disc F15D7937-FFC6-4EA3-AE3F-D3C18FCC7E44.jpeg|2009 Re-release DVD Cover BFC7EC99-B76C-45B2-8A4D-D391DB6C539B.jpeg|2009 Re-release Back Cover F200CB41-BDD5-4CD4-B2BA-3D5AFE930751.jpeg|2009 Re-release Disc HereComestheBigRedCar-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover United States and Canadian Releases HereComestheBigRedCarUSVHS.jpeg|US VHS Cover HereComestheBigRedCarUSVHSSpine.jpeg|Spine HereComestheBigRedCarUSVHSBackCover.jpeg|Back Cover 20160813_092311.jpg|Slipcase Cover 20160813_092358.jpg|Back cover 20160813_092546.jpg|Tape HereComestheBigRedCar20thCenturyFoxRereleaseTape.jpeg|20th Century Fox Re-release Tape ACD4DFA4-7925-4AE8-8BF2-171565567BC4.jpeg|Yellow Tape 92EF28C3-56AA-438B-929F-641B41BBEC57.jpeg|Tape With A Yellow Sticker Label 05DA8731-6AB1-4C4B-8BCF-9255E040E918.jpeg|White Tape File:B749BCA0-7C16-4DA9-BBEB-A93CED59BCEC.jpeg|Canadian VHS Cover File:0B7A66E0-7C23-4EBF-AD78-823F3A85906F.jpeg|Spine File:FA0E42B8-1D62-4597-B494-954BD098FFE5.jpeg|Canadian VHS Back Cover File:5DBFEC52-87DE-4002-8D54-D20B5359F854.jpeg|Tape File:DDA23C3F-171A-443A-910E-E680C7292DF4.jpeg|Original unreleased US DVD cover HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian Disc HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert.jpg|US DVD Insert HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert2.jpg|Inside of the insert (with unreleased "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" cover" DF672D3C-262F-4F0E-98E2-1A914838F394.jpeg|Big Red Ticket Front D985A831-C507-4E50-9237-7D010B1327D5.jpeg|Back of the Big Red Ticket Barney-and-Wiggles-Childrens-DVD-x4-_57.jpg|Alt. 20th Century Fox Re-release disc 51tRjP7HxtL.jpg|WHV re-release DVD Cover IMG_20181211_0006-1.png|Full Canadian DVD cover 20170521_180908.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc 1364372bh.jpg|Back cover 20160426_163327.jpg|Disc File:96986F1B-5D01-49DC-ACC9-9E4B84A60134.jpeg|Unreleased/Prototype NCircle re-release cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseCover.jpg|2011 NCircle US re-release HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseDisc.jpg|Disc 20160813_092656.jpg|2012 NCircle re-release cover 20160813_093024.jpg|Back cover 20160815_175225.jpg|Inside cover File:HereComestheBigRedCarAd.gif|HIT Entertainment online store advertisement wiggleswin.gif|"Win A Trip" Promo on their website United Kingdom Releases HIT41804.jpg|UK Bumper Length cover 3000.png|UK Cover $ 57.JPG|Back cover B77D1668-7435-4A75-8D89-C598D9DBF17B.jpeg|Disc 20160415_193848.jpg|inside Cover IMG_1518.JPG|UK Insert 2FC07833-66A5-4847-89D7-DF73FDC65894.png|Back of the insert 28D46E48-A876-4D49-A3F1-4B1B251F1E33.jpeg|2nd Insert AE94E559-A406-45EA-9E95-F3ACEBD31D21.jpeg|Back of the insert 84419B75-4BAE-43B6-922E-258724A00B61.jpeg|UK Cover without Bonus CD 1FD8317D-0FFC-435C-B3C1-AA278EBC4349.jpeg|Back Cover 1AC9BCFF-9AC4-4E9A-83CE-F0C2664367F5.jpeg|UK handle-case cover E6A2F537-B868-46B4-92AC-F125AA0CF4D5.jpeg|UK handle-case back cover D9FF496A-BAA6-43F8-996C-CF3BA64E0B3B-2576-000002C48E4A3FB3.jpg|3nd Insert Hong Kong Releases the-wiggles-here-comes-the-big-red-car.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045788.jpg|HK Back Cover 1C949F5C-4270-41B7-8F6F-11B36E84B6D8.png|Disc VHS & DVD Gallery AUS DVD HereComesTheBigRedCar-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen HereComesTheBigRedCar-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo HereComestheBigRedCar-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Hat On My Head Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: My New Shoes Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Background music: Henry's Dance Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Background music: Di Dicki Do Dum Instrumental) IMG_8297.jpg|Australian Special Features menu (no Trailers option) (Background music: Wags the Dog) HereComestheBigRedCar-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Dorothy's Dance Party AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) HereComesTheBigRedCarVHSGeneralExhibition.png ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo US DVD File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HereComestheBigRedCar-CopyrightScreen.jpg File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:HereComestheBigRedCar-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Hat On My Head Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: My New Shoes Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Background music: Henry's Dance Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Background music: Di Dicki Do Dum Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Wags the Dog) HitEntertainmentLogo(Widescreen).jpeg File:Barney-CanYouSingThatSong?Trailer.jpeg File:Barney-TheLandOfMakeBelieveTrailerVersion2.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinSailingAroundTheWorldTrailer.jpeg TheWiggles-SailingAroundTheWorldTrailer.jpeg File:TheWiggles-SailingAroundTheWorldTrailer2.jpeg TheWiggles-Lights,Camera,Action!Trailer.jpeg File:BobTheBuilder-BuildIt&TheyWillComeTrailer1.jpeg File:BobTheBuilder-BuildIt&TheyWillComeTrailer2Now.jpeg File:BobTheBuilder-BuildIt&TheyWillComeTrailer3.jpeg BobtheBuilder-Bob'sBigPlanUSTrailer3.jpeg BobtheBuilder-Bob'sBigPlanUSTrailer1.jpeg BobtheBuilder-Bob'sBigPlanUSTrailer2Version2.png BobtheBuilder-Bob'sBigPlanUSTrailer3.jpeg Thomas&Friends-CallingAllEngines!USTrailerVersion2.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer2.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer3.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer4.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer5.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer6.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer7.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer8.png AnimalJam-ShakeALeg&JamTogetherTrailer1.png AnimalJam-ShakeALeg&JamTogetherTrailer2.png AnimalJam-ShakeALeg&JamTogetherTrailer3.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer2.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer3.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer4.png File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Dorothy's Dance Party) US VHS HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png HitEntertainmentLogoURLVersion2.jpeg TheWigglesLogoinSailingAroundTheWorldTrailer.jpeg TheWiggles-SailingAroundTheWorldTrailer.jpeg TheWiggles-SailingAroundTheWorldTrailer2.jpeg UK DVD File:UKWarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:HereComestheBigRedCar-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Hat On My Head Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: My New Shoes Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Background music: Henry's Dance Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Background music: Di Dicki Do Dum Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Wags the Dog) BobTheBuilderBuiltToBeWildSneakPeek.png File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Dorothy's Dance Party) 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Widescreen).jpeg WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Widescreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer File:HereComestheBigRedCar-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Hat On My Head Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: My New Shoes Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Background music: Henry's Dance Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Background music: Di Dicki Do Dum Instrumental) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Wags the Dog) File:HereComestheBigRedCar-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Dorothy's Dance Party) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg 2012 US DVD NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg NCircleLogo(2011).jpeg ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2011).jpeg Noodle&DoodleTrailer.jpeg TheCatintheHatKnowsaLotAboutThatTrailer.png HereComestheBigRedCar2011endboard.jpeg NCircleClosingScreen(2012)Version1.jpeg DinoDanTrailerVersion1.jpeg WordWorldTrailer.jpeg DiveOllyDiveTrailer1.png DiveOllyDiveTrailer2.png SidTheScienceKidTrailer1.png SidTheScienceKidTrailer2.png PocoyoTrailer.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2005 Category:2006